Birthday Surprises
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: It's Deidara's Birthday! And he gets what he wants most! SasoDei Yaoi. Warning: lemony goodness inside.


A/N: It's Deidara's birthday! Yes, I know his birthday isn't till May 5, but I'm not waiting that long. So whatever. I hope this works out. If it doesn't, I blame Family Guy XD I watched it and got distracted. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

**Birthday Surprises**

_SasorixDeidara_

Blue eyes opened to sunlight shining into the Akatsuki bedroom. He groaned before pulling the blankets over his head. Just another day so why did the sun have to shine so brightly? Sighing in annoyance, Deidara got up, his hair a mess, and stomped over to the curtains. He shut them angrily and walked back to the bed. He pulled the covers back up over his head after crawling in and closed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted. Due to it being his birthday, Pein allowed him to be exempt from any missions, as with any other member of the Akatsuki. So Deidara decided to spend the whole day in bed. He wasn't going to celebrate it anyway, especially not without any money.

Sighing to himself, he settled down and was about to fall asleep until his door slammed open and someone jumped on top of him. "Sempai! Sempai! Sempai! Happy birthday, Sempai!" came a childish voice with happy giggles. "Happy birthday, Sempai! Up out of bed!" the annoyance said as he continued to jump up and down on the bed.

Deidara groaned and smacked Tobi off of him, sending him flying onto the floor. "Damn it, Tobi! Go away, yeah! It's my day off and I want to spend it alone!" the sculptor growled at the dark haired boy on the floor.

"Aww! But Sempai! I got you something! I think you'll like it!" Tobi exclaimed happily as he got to his feet and dug into his pocket. The blond watched angrily as the boy dug into his pocket, fishing out something. "Here!" the Uchiha giggled as he pulled out a bird statue.

The Iwa born looked at the bird statue and took it from Tobi, examining it. "Where'd you get this, un?" he asked.

Tobi smiled happily. "Iwa! I thought you'd like it."

Deidara looked at the bird sculpture and smiled a bit before nodding. "Thanks, un," he said as Tobi hugged him and scurried out of the room, closing the door. The blond watched him go before setting the bird on the desk next to his bed. Sighing to himself, he stared at the sculpture. Why did Tobi get him something? Everyone else ignored it…so why would Tobi get him anything? Shrugging it off, Deidara closed his eyes and turned over.

The door opened again, causing Deidara to sit up and groan angrily, casting a glare to the door. "Tobi, go aw-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sasori at the door. His blue eye widened as he saw the red head standing there. Grabbing at the blankets, Deidara struggled to cover his half naked body, him lacking a shirt. "Uh, d-danna, un. What is-"

Sasori's look alone made Deidara stop talking. The red head stepped into the room, walking over to the bed. "Are you going to sleep all day?"

Taken aback, the blond stared at him. "Um…yeah, why?" he asked quietly.

Sasori sighed before grabbing the blonde's wrist and yanking him out of bed. Ignoring the blonde's protests, the red head continued to yank the boy to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready," he said stoically. The younger didn't protest anymore when Sasori mentioned breakfast. It was very rare for his danna to come get him for breakfast. Typically, if it was gone, it was gone. Deidara grew curious as to why the stoic redhead was dragging him out of bed, half naked, just to have breakfast, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he followed him to the kitchen, where he saw that no one else was there. The Suna man released him before going over to a seat and taking his place quietly.

Deidara stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen. Why wasn't anyone else there? Where were all of them? Surely they weren't all out on missions? And where was Tobi? The blond only saw him roughly five minutes prior to Sasori's appearance! Everything was getting sort of odd for the blond, but still he remained silent. Deciding he'd think about it later, the sculptor walked over to the seat in front of his danna and sat down to a bowl of rice, sushi, and green tea with a stick of dango on the plate. Blue eyes widened as he looked across the table to his danna, who was nonchalantly eating his rice and drinking his tea.

This had to be a dream for the blond. He'd been with the Akatsuki for two years. He knew his birthday before this one wasn't like this. In fact, everyone avoided him! A small pink tint lit up on the sculptor's cheeks as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating timidly, saving the dango for last. After a few minutes of silence, Deidara looked up at his danna, who was still picking at his rice and eating like a bird, metaphorically. "Danna?" the younger called quietly, earning a small glance from the redhead. "Where is everyone, un?"

Sasori finished what was in his mouth before answering. "Out."

Thinking this was odd for everyone to be out at the same time and only Sasori and Deidara home by themselves, the Iwa boy continued to prod. "Where did they go, yeah?"

The scorpion set his chopsticks down before rising. "Missions." He took his dishes to the sink and started to wash them quietly. Once he was done, he dried his hands and sat back in the seat, waiting for Deidara to finish. His muddy brown eyes weren't looking at anything in particular, but they seemed fixated on the table.

Finishing the last of his food, the Iwa boy stood and followed suit, washing and drying before standing at the counter. "Uh...thanks for breakfast, danna," he said with a small smile. He turned to look at his partner before seeing that Sasori hadn't moved. "Um...danna?"

Sasori broke from his trance to look at his partner. He then realized that he had been staring off into space. Shrugging it off, the Suna-nin rose and started to walk out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "Go take a shower," he said as he walked out and into his own bedroom.

The blond blushed furiously. "Hey!" he said in protest. With a pink tint to his cheeks, Deidara smelled himself before wrinkling his nose. He sighed and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door. Locking the door, he stood in front of the sink. He took his hair down from the short ponytail and combed his fingers through the soft blond tresses gently, trying to straighten out the fluff that happened. After he was done raking his fingers through his hair, he barely touched his cheek under his hair. He had removed the lens, vowing to never use it again after that last fight he was in. He could have lost his eye when he fought Gaara for the second time. Sasori had bailed him out that time, too.

The sculptor wasn't too sure when they developed the bond that they had, but he did know that he had somehow developed feelings for the smooth redhead. He hated to have feelings for his partner, knowing it would never work out, but somehow, he didn't care. He was fine loving him from a distance. Sighing softly, Deidara slipped off his shirt, staring at the ugly mouth that was sewed up on his chest. He really was the ugliest piece of work he'd ever seen. No wonder Sasori would never love him, he thought. But on the other hand, the emotionless puppeteer never loved anyone, so it all worked out fine. He didn't know what he would do if his danna ever loved anyone else and not him.

Shrugging off the thoughts, the blond slipped out of his pants and threw them in the corner of the bathroom before turning on the shower, letting the cold water turn hot before turning on the cold and adjusting it to his liking. He slipped into the shower, letting the water run down on his scalp, the heat being the sensation he needed to relieve his stress. His blue eyes closed as he started to relax into the shower. A few moments after relaxing, the blond reached for his shampoo, lathering his hair up with the sudsy stuff before massaging his scalp delicately, getting all the oil out from the roots.

Once he was done, he rinsed. He repeated the process with the soap, touching every inch of his body, making sure he didn't miss anything. When he was done bathing, Deidara turned off the water and he pushed the shower curtain aside grabbing the towel that was hanging on the railing. He had started using red towels as soon as he discovered his feelings for Sasori. For some reason, it made him feel closer to the scorpion if he used the red ones. The puppet master didn't seem to care, and the explosives artist was grateful he didn't catch the hint as to why he was using it. Blushing softly, said man started to wipe off his face before drying off his body and stepping out of the shower. He nearly slipped, having to catch himself on the bathroom counter. He looked down and cursed quietly. "Konan must be in the middle of washing them, yeah," he said with a small sigh, knowing that woman didn't like doing laundry and would put it off for as long as she had to.

The blond wrung out his hair before flipping it behind him and wrapping the red towel around his slender hips. He grabbed his dirty clothes and unlocked the door, walking out of the bathroom before looking around, careful of his steps so he didn't slip on the way to the bedroom. When he tried to open his door, he realized it was stuck. Deidara groaned and dropped his hand to his side. Not again. The door had been sticking a lot recently! He knew he had to get it fixed, but he just didn't feel like it. Especially since whenever he needed to sleep, the sculptor just slept in his danna's room.

Deidara glared at the blasted door before backing up a little and slamming his shoulder into the door, the material giving way and slamming open with the blond stumbling forward and falling on the floor. Looking up, the sculptor saw a box sitting on his bed, wrapped in black and red. Blinking to himself curiously, he got up and walked over to it, inspecting. He saw a small letter lying on the box. Picking it up, he unfolded it, dropping his dirty clothing on the floor at the foot of the bed. He instantly knew the writing. A small smile graced his feminine features. _"Happy Birthday, Brat."_

Chuckling to himself, Deidara set the note on the bed, staring at the elegant script that was Sasori's before adjusting his glance to the box that lay on his bed, begging to be opened. The sculptor reached for the box and lifted the lid, glancing inside to see a single puppet lying there motionlessly. His brows furrowed together curiously. Was this a joke? Deidara lifted the box in his hand, reaching in to retrieve the puppet, but before he could, however, the puppet sprang to life. Shrieking in surprise, the blond dropped the box, puppet included. It landed on the ground with a loud _THUD!_

"I didn't like that puppet anyway," came the low, careful voice of his danna. Deidara jumped as he turned on his heel to see the Suna-nin standing against the doorframe with his dull brown eyes staring at him. It was then that the blond discovered his danna was half-naked, him being without a shirt.

"Oh, d-danna, un. You startled me, yeah!" Deidara said, a small blush on his cheeks with embarrassment.

Sasori said nothing as he let himself into his partner's room. He shut the door behind him before walking up to where his partner dropped the box, glancing at the sculptor momentarily before bending down to pick up the box and the puppet. He set the box on the bed as he inspected the puppet doll. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Sasori cut him off. "No major damage, so don't bother apologizing," he said as he held out the puppet for the blond to take.

Deidara quickly took it from him and watched his danna cross his arms. The Iwa-nin couldn't help but to think of how close he was standing to Sasori at the moment. A small blush fluttered across his pale cheeks. "Um…d-danna, un?" he asked, earning the attention, and stare, of the redhead. "Th-thanks, yeah," he said with a small shy smile.

As the blond stood there, he saw his danna's arms drop to his sides and his body turn to face the Iwa-born. Before the blond knew it, his arm was moving of its own accord, setting the doll onto the bed. Blue eyes widened before he glanced at his danna, who was still standing motionless, watching silently. Continuing on with his unauthorized movements, the man's body turned to Sasori before advancing to the redhead, his hand lifting to cup the taller man's jaw delicately, his fingers slipping under the hair that hung by his ear. Leaning up on his toes, Deidara saw his face inching closer to the redhead's, his blush equaling the scorpion's hair color. Before he knew it, his lips collided with his partner's, the emotionless master of puppets staring deep into the blue orbs that were currently inches away from him.

When the sculptor had control over his limbs again, he flew backward, holding his mouth as his face continued to shame a tomato. "D-d-danna! I'm s-sorry, yeah!" he stuttered, delicately touching his lips as he looked away in shame. What had happened? Why had he suddenly kissed his danna like that? Surely there was some other force at-

Cerulean orbs grew larger as he put two and two together. When his glance rose to look at his partner once more, he saw the smirk that was present on his lips. Blond brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand, yeah," he said in a low voice that was barely his own.

Muddy brown eyes simply stared at him silently in return, the smirk still gracing his eternally young face. "You're such a brat," he said as he advanced on the younger, each step carefully and calculated. The younger male stayed where he was, fearful of what his danna was going to do. When Sasori made it closer to Deidara, he swiped the blond locks from the pale man's face, tucking them behind his ear with, what seemed like, boredom. The redhead let his finger twist some of the blond tresses around his fingers before lightly tugging on them, bringing Deidara's face up and forward to meet his danna's lips once more. What was different this time, however, was that the brown eyes that were previously staring back at him, were now closed.

Suddenly it all clicked with the Iwa born. His breath hitched in his throat when Sasori released his hair and broke the kiss to stare at him, his eyes devoid of emotions as per usual. "Did it register yet?" his smooth voice asked with a small grin.

"Danna, why, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at his danna, now completely shocked and clueless as to what possessed the older, yet seemingly younger, male.

Sasori simply rolled his eyes in frustration before he held up his fingers and twitched his middle finger, making the Iwa-nin's hand trail down to his towel. The Akasuna's face held an expression of challenge before his eyes glanced down, only briefly, at the blonde's hands going to work at untying the red towel that hung so loosely on his hips. "I get it, yeah! I get it!" the sculptor screeched, causing Sasori to grin slightly. He dropped his hand, but the brat's hands still remained at the towel. "What's gotten into you, danna?" the blond asked, the blush still evident on his pale cheeks.

Brown eyes stared intently into blue ones as the puppeteer stood there silently for a moment. "I've seen the way you look at me. I've also noticed that you're starting to use the red towels instead of your usual blue ones. It's also very clear to me the way your face lights up with the exact same blush you have now whenever I'm even within a foot's distance of you. I'm not an idiot, Deidara," said the calm, smooth voice of the older male.

Said blond blushed as his head dropped in embarrassment, the blond hair falling to cover his face with shame. "I-I'm sorry, danna. I've tried to control it, yeah. I have," he whispered.

The elder's red brows furrowed slightly with curiosity before they straightened out, not giving the younger the chance to see. "Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" his voice rising ever so slightly. A whimper was drawn from the other male as he stood there, shivering in fear at what he knew his danna would do to him, much less say to him. "You've been dropping subtle hints for the past five months, and all you have to say is 'sorry?'" Sasori asked as he forced the blond to step closer to him, via chakra puppet strings. Once the blond was in reaching distance, the puppet master stared down at him, his hard gaze unmoving. "Look at me, brat," he commanded harshly.

Deidara did as he was told, if only hesitating for a moment. As soon as he did, he saw the glare he feared he would see, his blue eyes welling with tears. This was the worst birthday ever! Sasori made the blond get slightly closer to where he could feel the breath on his lips before his gaze softened into a playful grin. "What took you so long?" he asked before claiming the other's lips once more, releasing Deidara from his chakra strings, who was still too shocked to move. The redhead tangled his fingers in the blond hair of his partner as the other hand snaked around his waist, resting in the nakedness of his back, pulling him closer to his puppet body.

Was he really awake at the current moment? Was his danna seriously kissing him passionately? Did he seriously hear what he thought he heard? Tears leaked from blue eyes as he finally eased into the kiss, his eyes closing and thin, skinny arms wrapping around the elder's neck happily. Sasori's tongue prodded at Deidara's lips, seeking entrance, which the blond obediently opened to allow. As soon as the blond started to get used to the dominant male's tongue flicking playfully against his own, Sasori retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, staring down at the flustered sculptor.

As he stared up at his danna, the redhead noticed that his blue eyes were filled with passion and lust, the lusty blush evident on his pale cheeks. An arrogant smirk overcame the Suna-nin's lips as he looked down at his brat. "You still haven't answered me, brat," he said with an arrogant smirk.

By all means, the blond wanted to have his danna. He wanted to be with him. He loved his danna. He wanted to pleasure his danna and be pleasured by said male. All of these feelings welled up in the Iwa-nin, but he had never had enough courage to say them, nor have them said to him. He didn't even think he would get a kiss out of his danna without being slapped around or forced to hurt himself. But all of that has changed now. The fact of the matter was, Sasori _had_ kissed him and Sasori _had not_ harmed him. If anything, the red head rewarded him. The only thing the older nin was asking of him was why it took him so long to tell him how he felt. And how was the explosives artist supposed to answer that? How was he supposed to tell him that he loved him from afar, knowing his danna would never return the feelings to him?

A single tear leaked from the blue eyes that stared up into brown ones self-consciously. "D-danna, un. I…I didn't know, yeah," he said, looking down and away in shame. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground and into the arms of the stronger nin before being carried over to the bed and gently laid onto it. Sasori walked over to sit next to him, his back partially to the blond. "I'm sorry, danna," Deidara whimpered, curling into himself, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Sasori looked back at the pitiful blond before sighing in frustration. He put a single hand on the blonde's chest before pushing him onto his back, the redhead crawling over on top of him. Out of pure shock, Deidara's eyes widened at the elder nin above him. "You apologize too much, brat," the redhead grumbled before his lips crashed onto the more feminine ones below him.

Deciding now wasn't the time for words, the sculptor let his danna do whatever he pleased with him, staying on his back, his eyes closed as he let his emotions consume his entire being. His danna seriously didn't know what he was doing to him. Even if this was all a prank, Deidara didn't want it to end. All of this was too magical. Any moment now, he was half-expecting his danna to sit up and tell him how much of an idiot he was for believing him.

But that moment never came.

The scorpion's hands snaked along the blonde's body, feeling every smooth surface and dip his body offered, grabbing at the curves and memorizing the contours so as not to forget them. His tongue returned to the younger's lips, pushing past the barrier and forcing his way inside. The sculptor released a small moan at his eager and dominant danna. He loved to be dominated. He loved to be taken control of. He loved not knowing what was going to happen next. As his danna's tongue danced passionately with his own, Deidara felt Sasori's hands trailing lower to the towel that kept his loins hidden, which wasn't doing a good job anyway considering there was a tent forming.

The blond hesitantly grabbed his danna's wrist, stopping him from removing it. At this, the Akasuna broke the kiss to look at his brat curiously. What he saw was too attractive for the sculptor's own good. "Help me understand, danna," he whispered. "Why are you doing this, yeah?"

When he heard the question, Sasori's face broke into a grin. He leaned down and claimed the blonde's lips with his own before swatting his hand away from the towel, forcing it off anyway. Deidara whimpered as he felt his hardened member touch and rest against Sasori's warm sk- wait, warm?! The curious Iwa-nin pushed his danna off before he looked at his normal looking chest. No heart container, no lines where his limbs and head connected to the puppet torso. What the hell was going on? "I was wondering when you would notice," the puppeteer said with a small snicker.

Looking up at his danna with amazement, curiosity started to form in the younger's cerulean orbs. "H-how, un?" he whispered, unsure of what was happening at the current moment. Was this all a dream? Or was he seriously beneath Sasori? Not just Sasori, but Sasori's HUMAN body!

Sighing in frustration, Sasori's head slumped a bit. "Do we have to talk about this now, Deidara?" he sighed in aggravation. When his brown eyes met his partner's blue ones that held such fire and determination, he knew that now was definitely the time. Rolling his eyes, Sasori sat up a bit. "You already know I can transfer bodies. That's all this is. A human body made into my own appearance. No puppet, all real. I preserved my body some time back, and all this time, it had grown, virtually on its own through chakra implantation. Every night and morning, I would infuse some of my chakra before I slept, helping it grow. If it has no chakra flow, it doesn't grow. As soon as it was mature enough, I stopped infusing chakra."

Amazed at his danna, Deidara's blue eyes widened. "But, I though you said your heart, your real heart, was in that container, yeah? And that you made your body into a puppet when you were a child, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You're naïve, brat. Or maybe you just don't pay attention. The heart in the container is an artificial one. Yes, it's the only one that keeps me alive, but I never took out my real heart. That would be stupid. Not to mention, there's no way I would be able to do that without assistance anyway. The artificial heart was designed to continually pump chakra and life energy through my puppet bodies. And before you ask why I eat, it's to appear human. I had to keep up the appearance of the whole living organ thing so no one would suspect what I was up to. However, when my actual body was fully grown, I just switched back and forth into that one through jutsu."

Listening to his danna explain everything to him in perfect clarity, Deidara's eyes started to water. So this was his real body. "Don't cry, brat. It's nothing to cry about. Simple mechanics, really," Sasori said, his brown eyes looking away in a matter-of-fact glance. "I just use jutsu every time I want to switch bodies. With my puppet bodies, it's different because I need to transfer all of my chakra into the heart container and then into the puppet body, but with this live one, all I have to do is transfer my chakra into this body, like soul swapping." Sasori looked down at his blond brat before seeing the amazement and adoration in his blue eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Did you really think I haven't thought all of this over?" he asked.

Deidara remained silent as he let his danna continue to speak. He loved how smart this man was. He loved it so much. "I don't understand…why you would go through the trouble, yeah," he said, his hand still resting on the elder's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips.

Sasori sighed in aggravation before taking his place on top of the younger blond. As he stared down at him, a wild grin graced his perfect lips. "Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, leaning down to trail kisses along the surface of Deidara's neck. "It's all…" he said, bringing his lips up to the blonde's ear before he nipped it lightly. "For you."

The blond blushed at the attention and knew right then and there that his danna cared about him. He had done all of this for him. For _him_! Just thinking about it made him want to be lavished by the redhead. Of course, that was going to come soon, he knew. Snapping from his reverie, Deidara felt his danna's hands start to roam his body, sliding across the naked surface of his chest. He became a little self-conscious as soon as his fingers brushed against the mouth on his chest. But once he saw that the puppeteer had little interest in that ugly aspect of him, it made him feel better, if only a little. Thin arms snaked around his danna's neck as the elder's lips brushed against the tender skin of his neck. "Danna," the blond breathed irresistibly.

Pale skin tingled as strong hands ran over the blonde's chest. He felt the scorpion's fingers play with one of the erected nubs just as lips latched onto his exposed neck. Releasing a small moan for the older man, the sculptor shivered at the feeling as he arched his body off the bed. "Louder, brat," his danna whispered huskily against his skin. As Sasori latched harder onto his partner's neck, said man arched further off of the bed in pleasure, moaning his danna's name louder as instructed. Taking great pleasure in hearing his brat yell for him, the puppet master slid his hand from one nub to the other, teasing the other sensitive skin. His lips went to work on the sculptor's neck, suckling and nipping sharply before moving his face away from the neck, seeing a mark he made.

He trailed kisses down the blonde's chest, pausing momentarily to suck on the erected nub, grazing his teeth along the sensitive nub before spreading the younger man's legs around his hips. Deidara moaned impatiently, feeling his member throb to life as his danna kissed his way down his heated body. "D-danna-a!" the sculptor moaned when Sasori snatched the towel from under his body. Staring down at his erected member for a moment, the redhead started to stroke the hardened muscle, feeling the throbbing under his palm as blood pumped feverishly through the organ. As soon as blue met brown, Sasori licked along the younger's length, dragging a strangled moan from his partner. All this attention was driving the brat insane.

As his tongue licked every inch of his brat's erection, said man shivered with anticipation as precum slipped out from the slit at the head. Sasori licked it up, taking the sculptor's head into his mouth, sucking lightly to draw any remaining precum out so he could get a better taste of his lover. As he was sucking silently, Sasori's hand dragged down the blonde's chest and to his thigh where he lightly ran his nails across the delicate flesh before settling at his balls, which he immediately started to fondle carefully. The Iwa-nin's head lolled to the side in pleasure, blond tresses falling in his face. His thighs rested on his danna's shoulders while his danna sucked him off confidently.

Deidara's thighs shook with pure ecstasy as his danna went to work on his sensitive sex organ. Strangled sobs of pleasure escaped his chapped lips before his danna broke all contact with him. The younger's head shot up as a whimper escaped him, his eyes instantly finding his danna's, silently asking him why he stopped. The only answer he got in return was Sasori's trademark smirk. "Don't look at me like that, brat," he said as he slowly removed his pants, tossing them off to the side. Blushing brightly, the sculptor stared down at his erected partner shyly.

Sasori crawled on top of his brat, propping his legs back up on his hips. He held out three fingers in front of his partner's face with one commanding word attached to it: "Suck." Blushing furiously, the blond obediently opened his mouth and took his danna's fingers into his moist, warm cavern. As soon as his lips closed around the digits, Sasori latched back onto his blonde's neck, biting and suckling, drawing soft moans from his partner. His sounds were so arousing!

Once Deidara got used to the taste of his danna, which was addicting all in itself, he started to worry about generously coating his fingers with saliva, knowing exactly what would happen when the Suna-nin deemed them coated thoroughly. As if on cue, Sasori retracted his fingers and slid his hand down the blonde's body, resting at the bundle of muscle that was his ass. The redhead slipped a finger into his ass, wiggling it inside as the blond moaned and hissed in pain, trying to get used to the sensation that he was experiencing. "Relax," Sasori cooed into his blond brat's ear as he continued to pump his finger in and out of his virgin hole. Virgin was even being an understatement.

The feeling started to go away, but it wasn't gone for long for Sasori stuck another digit into the tight entrance, pumping it along with the first, trying to get his brat used to the feeling of something being inside such a tight crevice. The younger man moaned and arched off of the bed in pain, spreading his legs further for his danna in a mix of pleasure and pain. "You're about as vocal as I thought you would be," the redhead groaned, apparently having issues as he scissored his fingers, stretching the blonde's hole. Deidara winced in pain as his hole was stretched further open. He gripped onto his danna's shoulders, his fingertips digging into the man's flesh and feeling the bone underneath instead of the hardness that was puppet limbs. He could never get used to this! But he had all the time in the world to do so. As soon as he felt one last digit enter him, the sculptor whined in pain, flinching slightly. "Relax," Sasori warned him in a low growl.

Willing himself to relax, just as his danna ordered, Deidara took in a shaky breath and exhaled it softly. As soon as he was prepped enough, Sasori retracted his fingers and positioned himself at the brat's entrance. With a small smirk down to him, Deidara caught the hint at what was about to come. With a quick shove, he penetrated his blond lover with a low growl at the tightness and resistance, earning a loud cry from the younger nin, who was currently clutching to Sasori as if he were his lifeline. Attempting to make him feel better, the Akasuna laid bites and nips along the pale jaw line, trailing to the pulse point that just seemed to call out to him. Once the blond was fully adjusted to his danna, having forgotten the pain due to him being so lost in the sensations of his neck being assaulted, he bucked his hips against the redhead's with a small whine of need.

Taking the hint, Sasori pulled out to the head and shoved back inside, striking the man's prostate and dragging a loud groan from Deidara as he arched up off the bed, touching chest to chest. Sasori felt his breath quicken as he continued to thrust into his partner. He felt the blonde's fingers tangle in his hair, giving it a yank with each slam against his prostate. The sounds that were being emitted from his sculptor was enough incentive to thrust faster, making the sounds grow louder. "F-Faster, danna!" Deidara arched again as his thighs clamped around his danna's hips. Only all too happy to oblige, Sasori increased his speed, his hand trailing to the man's nipple, pinching it and toying with it. The sculptor moaned louder. Sasori pulled away from the man's neck to stare down at him, taking in his facial expressions. He dragged his hand lower to Deidara's dick before he started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, earning even louder moans of his name, nickname and gibberish. He did feel the nails dig harder into his skin and the hand-mouths biting his flesh. The redhead's breathing increased when his brat screamed his name and came into his hand, his ass spasming tightly around his danna. After a few more thrusts against the man's prostate, he came himself, filling the blond with his seed as he collapsed onto his elbow, his forehead coming to rest on his collarbone.

Deidara lazily wrapped his arms around his danna's neck, his breath still uneven as it slowly returned to normal, relishing the thought of being with his danna in the way he always wanted. He felt the pleasure tool leave him, dragging a small whine from the Iwa born. Sasori rolled off to the side and dragged his brat into his arms. Looking up at his danna with a small exhausted smile, he let his fingers comb through the red hair. Chocolate hues stared down at him as brown met blue, each wearing a grin on their lips. "Danna? What are the chances of this happening again, un?" he asked with a timid smile.

Sasori thought for a moment as he stared at his brat with a small smirk. "What are the chances of night following day?" he asked, earning a grin from the blond.

Deidara kissed his danna's lips passionately, the later following suit. Breaking the kiss to stare up at him, the sculptor smiled. "I love you, danna," he whispered.

The redhead grinned at him as he pulled him closer to settle down and go to sleep. "I know, brat. I love you, too," he said as the two drifted off into a deep slumber together, for the first time, and certainly not the only time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy :) Ja ne~**


End file.
